A Very Dangerous Place
by Hakase Fudou
Summary: A little boy and a little girl decide to embark on an adventure beyond their elaborate, toy-filled, playground equipment-filled room. But, first thing's first: they needed to distract Uncle Shin-Shin and Uncle Gon. Post-Arc V, 20 year or so timeskip.


**A Very Dangerous Place**  
 _A Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V oneshot_

Summary: A little boy and a little girl decide to embark on an adventure beyond their elaborate, toy-filled, playground equipment-filled room. But, first thing's first: they needed to distract Uncle Shin-Shin and Uncle Gon. Post-events of Arc V, timeskip.

 _Disclaimer: None of the characters depicted in this work (other than the two adorable Sakaki babies) belong to me, but to TV Tokyo, NAS, and all other parties affiliated with the production of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V._

* * *

 **Sakaki Residence**

"Haru! Yuna! What are you doing?"

Two pairs of eyes, one red-orange and the other blue, stopped in their tracks and stared in confusion at the screaming grey-eyed, blond and brown haired man they recognized as Uncle Shin-Shin, then at each other. The one with the red-orange eyes fell over to his right side, the impact a little harder than he anticipated, and started to tear up.

"Oh, no no no. Not good, not good. Don't cry on me now, Haru!" he pleaded, dropping down to his knees. As Uncle Shin-Shin spoke in an extremely nervous and high-pitched voice, Yuna, abandoning her partner in crime for freedom from the room they were trapped in, crawled hastily past the scene. She just wanted to explore the house beyond the bright, colorful room that she and her brother had been confined in ever since Mommy and Daddy left and hadn't come back in a while.

She barely reached the kitchen when a large man who reminded her of a polar bear suddenly appeared and blocked her path. She emitted a small whine as she tried to shuffle around him, but it was no use. She felt herself being lifted off the ground, like Daddy would do with her whenever she was in trouble, and worked up a few waterworks of her own. Uncle Gon wasn't bothered by her, though. With her in one arm, he grabbed her brother with the other from Uncle Shin-Shin and carried them both back to their room with pale blue walls with stars and circles with smiles on them.

"We just can't let you two roam around the house. You're to stay here. Daddy's orders, not mine. It's dangerous out here," he stated and pointed to the ground to emphasize his point as both Haru and Yuna stared at him with tears in their eyes. After, he turned and closed the door, leaving the two five-month-old babies alone with the toys and the bright playground equipment, slides and sandboxes and all.

The baby boy sniffled and fought back tears as he reached for his favorite Whip Viper stuffed animal and threw it to the ground a couple of times. The girl crawled to the closed door and sat right in front of it. She was going to explore the rest of the world beyond this room no matter what. There was just one problem though.

The way out was a little higher than she could reach.

Waterworks wouldn't work but tossing things over just might. Yuna rolled over and looked around at the dangling Christmas lights in the ceiling she couldn't possibly reach on her own, at the two cribs decorated with all sorts of mobiles with soft multi-colored plush toys with large smiles hanging from them, and at all the stuffed animals scattered around the room. Whenever Daddy went away for a while, he always brought back stuffed animals that were based on his Duel Monsters cards. Entermate Discover Hippo was her favorite and Entermate Whip Viper was her brother's. He could never sleep without it.

None of them would help her open the door though.

She was crawling around, ignoring her brother who had fallen asleep on the soft green carpeted floor and hoping to find a way out, but she didn't. There was only the door. Looking at the toys again, she came up with an idea as she grabbed one of the stuffed animals, an Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon stuffed animal, and threw it at the doorknob, hoping to break it off so she could push the door open. She repeated it with all the stuffed animals she could get her hands on and even started throwing some of the harder toys, like the small pink rubber balls.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Yuna was so entranced by the rhythm she was making, she completely forgot about desire to leave the room. It reminded her of the times Mommy would tap her feet or drum her fingers a certain way and it made her and her brother sleepy. As luck would have it, she started to feel sleepy as she continued to throw the balls over and over again at the door.

Tap . . . tap . . . tap . . .

She was about to fall asleep when Uncle Gon opened the door, releasing a gush of strong wind into the room, waking her up. She suddenly realized: the door was open! Now was her chance! Immediately she crawled as fast as she could towards the door. Surprisingly, Uncle Gon seemed more concerned about her brother rather than her, so she continued past the room, past the kitchen with Uncle Shin-Shin trying to cook and probably failing, and almost to the front door. She would get to the outside!

Or so she thought. The door opened, showing Mommy and Daddy. Daddy and she locked eyes for a moment before he brought a hand to his face and said, "Sawatari, I thought I told you to keep the kids inside while we were gone! What's Yuna doing out of her room?"

Yuna turned to see Uncle Shin-Shin nearly drop what he was cooking on the floor.

"I didn't realize she got out! Gogenzaka was supposed to be guarding that door, not me. Give me a break, Yuya!"

"Please never have children," Mommy sighed as she picked Yuna up and rested her head on her shoulder. Yuna teared up a little not because she was sad, but because she missed her. Mommy and Daddy were warm and she missed that warmth.

"Anyway, where's Gogenzaka?" Daddy asked. "I hope he got my message about giving Haru his medication."

"Right here, Yuya! I gave Haru his medicine," Uncle Gon's voice boomed, startling the little girl so badly she started to whimper.

"Gogenzaka! What did I say about raising your voice around Yuna? Goodness," Mommy scolded.

"Sorry . . . wait. Yuna? When did she get out?" Uncle Gon frantically asked, causing Daddy to laugh, wiping tears from his eyes. It was the first time in a long while Yuna heard Daddy laugh freely like that. It made her feel better.

"You two are more of a handful than our own kids," Mommy sighed, swaying back and forth with Yuna.

"H-Hey, they did better than Reiji though," Daddy chimed in, catching his breath from laughing so hard. "Both are still on the house property!"

"I guess," Mommy replied, chuckling.

"Alright! We did better than Reiji!" Uncle Shin-Shin exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air. Yuna was startled but not as much as before with Uncle Gon. She still whimpered though.

"Sawatari!" Mommy hissed, causing Uncle Shin-Shin to recoil and mutter a lot of sorry's.

"But you still got work to do," Daddy noted. Yuna could hear her brother's small cries. "You two can go now. Yuzu and I'll take it from here."

"Man, and I was hoping to cook something before I left!" Uncle Shin-Shin sighed, putting the cooking equipment back.

"Get your own food, Sawatari," Daddy said. Uncle Shin-Shin and Uncle Gon, after handing Yuna's brother back to Daddy, walked to the front door. As they were putting on their shoes, Uncle Gon asked, "By the way, how was the birthday party you had to go to? The one at Yuto's card shop?"

Daddy sighed. "Awful. My clown costume's in pieces, so Mom's going to have to sew me another one. And those kids were just terrible! Wanting to throw pie at me the entire time."

"It's part of the entertainment territory, though," Uncle Shin-Shin chimed in.

"And you got a decent amount of pay just in time for Christmas," Uncle Gon said.

"I guess," Daddy sighed. "Even though they didn't give Yuzu nearly as much trouble. Thanks again for taking care of our kids, though. We owe you one."

"We're friends! No need to pay us back," Uncle Shin-Shin grinned. "See you this weekend for your dad's 60th birthday. You better not disappoint us, Yuya, Yuzu."

"Who do you think you're talking to, Sawatari?" Mommy asked.

"You know we always do our best out there, especially when our friends are in the audience. See you then, Sawatari, Gogenzaka!" Daddy said, patting them both on the shoulder. After exchanging goodbyes, Uncle Shin-Shin and Uncle Gon left. Yuta watched as the two of them walked outside and walked to the right, out of her line of vision.

Mommy and Daddy put her and her still-sleeping brother down on the carpeted floor and went into the kitchen area. Yuna turned and observed the two of them. She couldn't hear what they were saying because they were speaking to each other in a voice lower than she could hear, even as she tried to focus by widening her dark blue eyes. She saw Daddy pull Mommy in by the waist closer to him, heard Mommy laugh, and saw the two share a kiss. Yuna couldn't help but emit a small high-pitched squeal. Seeing Mommy and Daddy liked that always made her happy.

They suddenly pulled away and looked at their smiling baby girl, making them smile too.

"It looks like we have an audience, Yuzu," Daddy comments, taking off his purple tall hat and setting it down on the counter.

"Hmmm, you're right," Mommy responds, giving him a small side-hug before walking over and picking both Yuna and Haru in her arms. "I'm sure the audience wants to have fun too. The audience who's awake, anyway."

Daddy gently lifted the blue-eyed baby girl from Mommy's arms and gently bounced her, whispering, "And for my last trick today, I will transport our baby girl to the Land of Happy Dreams." As he started singing a lullaby, Yuna wrapped her arms around his neck, her face brushing against the stubble on his chin, and opened and closed her tiny fists to say good night to Mommy and Haru. Closing her eyes, she let Daddy's voice lull her to sleep.

It was finally quiet. Just Mommy, Daddy, her, and her sleeping brother, outside of the room they're always trapped in. Just the way Yuna liked it.


End file.
